


Green

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - leverage [67]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: cosmictuesdays requested: Leverage, Parker, learning to cook.





	

 

Parker ate cereal because it was always available and it fueled her body.  She never registered taste so much as colour.

Jail cereal was grey or brown, drab as a cell.  Not-jail cereal was pink and purple and green and blue, and it dyed the bright white, creamy milk all the colours of the rainbow.

Eliot poked the dry cereal in her bowl as she uncapped the milk.  “That is one hell of a lot of green,” he commented, picking up one lucky charm with disdainful fingers,

Parker shrugged and drowned the bowl up to the brim.  “Green like money,” she told him and started ferrying fuel from bowl to mouth.

That night, Eliot caught her at the door and diverted her to the kitchen.  There was a pile of green leafy things straining in the colander, a pot of water bubbling on the stove, a pile of avocados by a chopping board.  “You know how to cut open an avocado?”

Parker shrugged.  “Never had them before,” she said even as she slid onto the barstood facing the workbench.

She knew that look of his, but he said nothing as he showed her how to slice open the fruit to pry out the round stone within.

Eliot’s passion for his food rolled off him like waves, relaxing and calm. Parker always liked being in the kitchen with him.  He never forced her to do anything, but let her poke and try and taste at her own pace.

Soon the little spinach and eggy appetizers were cooling on a tray, the avocado and pesto ready to be stirred into the draining pasta.

“Green tea.  In ice cream?” she asked him, her lip curling up automatically as she watched him measure and weigh.

Eliot tossed the spoon in the air, catching it on its third rotation.  “Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it.  Come on,” he added, turning the ice cream maker on with a small digital beep.  “Get Hardison off his damn computer, dinner is served.”

“Is it Saint Paddy’s already?” Hardison asked as he took in the green on his plate.

Eliot whapped him with a spoon, and Parker laughed at Alec’s startled expression.  “Parker helped me make it.”

“Oh.  Cool, cool, you go girl.”  Alec took a boldly large first mouthful, his expression changing from duty to surprise to pleasure as the tastes melted across his tongue.  “Dayum,” he muttered through his full mouth.

Parker loaded up her own fork, twirling the pasta this way and that before taking a bite.

It was green like money, but it tasted of open fields and grand adventure. “So, she asked as she licked the final drop of sauce off her fingers.  “Ice cream?”


End file.
